¿Engaño?
by Kissiee
Summary: Cuando ves a tu novio con otra ¿Qué es lo primero en lo que piensas? "¿De verdad me esta engañando? ¿Todo ha sido mentira? ¿5 años perdidos?" Todo eso y mucho más. Si no se te ocurre nada Kino Aki tiene más respuestas...
1. Chapter 1

_Todo había perdido sentido desde aquel día. Tenia diecinueve años, cinco de los cuales los había pasado con él, pero... ¿Como podía ser posible eso? Aun recordaba como, una semana antes, su vida había sido literalmente aplastada._

* * *

><p>Tres chicas corrían frenéticamente por Inazuma Town. La primera tenia el pelo azul hasta los hombros con unas gafas encima de la cabeza, la segunda tenia la piel morena y el pelo del mismo color que la anterior, pero mas claro y largo, y la ultima tenia el pelo de un extraño color salmón, en el cual llevaba un gracioso gorrito azul. Las dos primeras tenían dieciocho años mientras que la ultima tenia diecinueve. Corrieron hasta llegar a unos apartamentos, subieron al ascensor y se pararon en la segunda puerta del séptimo piso jadeando. Cuando descansaron lo suficiente, comenzó la batalla...<p>

-¡Se lo dirás tú!- Exclamaba Urabe Rika, que no tenia el valor suficiente ni para tocar el timbre.

-¿Estas loca? ¡Se lo dices tú!- Gritaba Zaizen Touko, la cual se encontraba en la misma situación que su amiga.

Después de cinco minutos de "batalla" entre las dos amigas, la otra chica, que no había dicho ni media palabra, se cansó.

-¡Basta ya! Se lo diré yo. ¿Contentas?- Gritó Otonashi Haruna, ya cansada de las riñas de sus amigas. Las otras dos asintieron asustadas.

Haruna tocó el timbre rezando para que la persona que vivía dentro estuviera de buen humor.

-¡Hola chicas! Me alegro de veros.- Dijo una chica de cabello verdoso y corto con una sonrisa, dejando pasar a sus tres amigas a su casa.

Urabe y Zaizen prácticamente volaron hacia el sofá del piso, mientras que Otonashi se quedó en la puerta.

"Cobardes" Pensó Haruna mirando a las dos chicas.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Kino Aki sorprendida.

-Emm...- Haruna se estaba quedando sin palabras. -¿Que tal vas con Endou? Es decir... ¿Habeis tenido algún tipo de problema últimamente?-

-No, todo va bien. Ahora mismo esta en Italia con Fidio, ya sabes por lo del premio al mejor portero del mundo y todo eso... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Explicó la chica, orgullosa de su novio y extrañada por la pregunta de su mejor amiga.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo estará allí?- Preguntó Haruna preocupada.

-Tres semanas.- Contestó Aki.

-Me parece que será mejor que veas tu misma el problema.- Dijo Rika señalando la pantalla del televisor que Touko había encendido previamente.

"-Nos enorgullece presentarles en directo y en exclusiva a un portero que, aunque solo tiene diecinueve años, ya es uno de los mejores del planeta: ¡Endou Mamoru!-" Decía una reportera de cabello largo y negro, al parecer muy emocionada, en una entrega de premios italiana. Después de sus palabras, la cámara enfocó a un joven de cabello marrón corto y una sonrisa radiante, que vestía un elegante esmoquin.

A Aki se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su novio. Ignoraba completamente su aparicion en televisión.

-¡Vaya! No sabia que iban a pasar la entrega de premios en televisión. ¡Y es en directo!- Exclamó Kino feliz.

-No es en directo...- Susurró Touko lo suficientemente alto para que Aki lo escuchara.

-Es la repetición del programa de ayer...- Explicó Rika en el mismo tono que Touko.

-Y ahora viene lo mejor...- Aclaró Haruna del mismo modo que las anteriores con una mueca de dolor.

"-Este joven talento ha venido a la entrega acompañado de una preciosa dama. ¡Vaya! ¡Parece que es más joven que él! ¿Sera ella la causante de los rumores de que Endou Mamoru se quiere casar?-" Exclamó la reportera igual de emocionada enseñando a una chica rubia de ojos verdes que estaba cogida del brazo de Endou. La chica llevaba un vestido largo y azul muy elegante.

Aki ya no sentía su corazón latir. Se había quedado mirando la imagen de la muchacha que parecía divertirse mucho con su novio. Las palabras de la reportera la habían dejado en un shock total, ¿Endou se quería casar? ¿Con aquella chica? Realmente no quería creer que su romance con Endou fuera una mentira. Se estaba torturando mentalmente hasta que la voz de Otonashi hizo que volviera a la tierra.

-¿E-estas bien?- Preguntó Haruna preocupada por Aki.

-Sí, confío en Endou, seguramente es un malentendido televisivo.- Aseguró Kino queriéndose convencer a si misma de esas palabras, pero con las afirmaciones de la reportera le resultó imposible.

"-¡Ahora, señoras y señores, vamos a entrevistar a la joven pareja! Endou, ¿Me podría decir quien es esta bella dama que lleva cogida del brazo?-" Preguntó la curiosa reportera.

"-Se llama Rushe.-" Presentó Endou con una sonrisa.

"-¡Oh! Veo que le tiene mucho cariño a su amiga Rushe, Endou. ¿No es así?-" La reportera seguía con las preguntas.

"-Emm... Sí, le tengo bastante cariño.-" Afirmó Endou, riéndose junto a Rushe.

Otonashi pensó que ya era suficiente, sabia que esa reportera endemoniada no pararía de hacerle preguntas a la pareja, y todas eran del mismo tipo. Al apagar el aparato, vio como su mejor amiga comenzaba a derramar amargas y dolorosas lágrimas. Sollozo tras sollozo, Aki no lo soportó mas y subió hacia su habitación. Las demás chicas también subieron, pero se quedaron en la puerta ya que Aki se había encerrado.

-¿Veis? ¡Sabia que no teníamos que decirle nada! Estaba muy contenta y lo hemos arruinado.- Exclamó Zaizen alterada por el estado de su amiga.

-Pero no podiamos dejarla asi.- Dijo Haruna preocupada. -Algún día tenia que enterarse.-

-Haruna tiene razón, si ese bastardo de Endou la esta engañando tiene que enterarse cuanto antes mejor.- Dijo Rika.

Aki las estaba escuchando perfectamente desde el otro lado de la puerta. Las palabras de sus amigas se repetían en su cabeza. Comenzó a recordar el día que Endou le explicó sobre su pequeño viaje hacia Italia, las tremendas ganas que tenia de ver a Fidio y de que le dieran ese fabuloso premio al mejor portero del planeta. Ahora tan solo pensaba que no era a Fidio precisamente a quien quería ver...

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! Y esta vez con un fic largo (no se cuantos capítulos tendrá)... ¡Tenía unas ganas enormes de volver a escribir! Este fic es, en cierto modo, parecido al One-Shot "Vida perfecta" que escribí hace poco. Y sí, es cierto, tengo una extraña maña para hacer sufrir a los personajes en mis fics. No obstante, esta vez tengo una razón: Mi mejor amigo tuvo un pequeño accidente hace poco y yo me estoy desahogando. Pero claro, el fic tiene que ser como todo el mundo quiere que sea la vida real: Con final feliz (espero y deseo). A lo que iba, seguramente (y si no pasa nada) actualizaré el fic semanalmente (perdón si me atraso). Supongo que todos sabéis quien es Rushe, ¿Verdad? Si no lo sabeis, no importa, ya que lo explicaré mas adelante. Y si teneis algo que decirme (bueno malo o estupido) una Review no hace daño a nadie (y menos a mi). Sin más demora, Kissiee se va a dormir, ¡Hasta mañana!

Supongo que os imagináis que, ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes, son de mi propiedad (que penita).


	2. Chapter 2

_Aki las estaba escuchando perfectamente desde el otro lado de la puerta. Las palabras de sus amigas se repetían en su cabeza. Comenzó a recordar el día que Endou le explicó sobre su pequeño viaje hacia Italia, las tremendas ganas que tenia de ver a Fidio y de que le dieran ese fabuloso premio al mejor portero del planeta. Ahora tan solo pensaba que no era a Fidio precisamente a quien quería ver... _

Habían pasado tres semanas de la fatírica noticia. Haruna, Rika y Touko iban a visitar a Aki todos los días para intentar animarla, cosa que nunca conseguían. Esta vez, sus novios iban a ayudar.

-Esto... ¿Se puede saber para que nos habéis arrastrado hasta aquí?- Preguntaba Gouenji Shuuya a Haruna, la cual lo había llevado a un restaurante cercano al piso de Aki

-Yo me estoy preguntando lo mismo.- Decía Tsunami Jousuke, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Touko.

-Si no me equivoco, Aki vive cerca ¿Verdad?- Cuestionaba Ichinose Kazuya a Rika, que ya sabía que él reconocería el lugar.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas. Después de unos segundos, Haruna y Touko dieron un paso hacia atrás. Rika resopló.

-Entremos, yo os lo explico todo...- Dijo Urabe mirando mal a sus compañeras.

Una vez dentro, la chica de piel morena explicó todo lo sucedido esas ultimas semana a los chicos, los cuales no se lo podían creer.

-Dudo mucho que Endou la este engañando.- Opinó Tsunami muy confundido con toda la informacion que acababa de recibir.

-Yo también lo dudaba, pero después de ver el "súper reportaje"...- Dijo Zaizen a su novio.

-Ya no queda ninguna duda.- Añadió Otonashi.

-Y como Endou llega mañana hemos decidido que vosotros le hagáis entrar en razón.- Explicó Rika.

Los tres chicos exclamaron un "¿¡Qué!" a la vez con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Pero eso lo tienen que arreglar entre ellos! ¡Nosotros no pintamos nada!- Exclamó Tsunami.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él, quiero decir, estoy preocupado por Aki pero creo que eso lo tienen que aclarar ellos.- Dijo Ichinose.

-Tiene razon. Ademas Endou no seria capaz de engañar a Aki.- Opinó Gouenji.

"Me lo imaginaba" Pensó Haruna con una mano en el pelo.

"Pues entonces..." Pensó Touko mordiéndose las uñas.

"Plan B" Pensó Rika sonriendo.

-Pues bien. Darling, recoge todas tus cosas de MI piso y vete a vivir con Tsunami y Gouenji.- Dijo Rika autoritariamente primero señalando a Ichinose y luego señalando a Tsunami y a Gouenji.

-Amor mio, haz lo mismo que Ichinose.- Ordenó Haruna a Gouenji.

-Corazón, ya sabes que tienes que hacer, ¿No?- Preguntó irónicamente Touko a Tsunami.

-¿Nos vais a echar de casa?- Dijeron los tres chicos a la vez. Las chicas asintieron.

-A ver, tranquilos.- Intentó calmar Gouenji. -¿Por que no podemos dejar que lo resuelvan ellos solos?-

-Porque no queremos que Endou le haga mas daño a nuestra amiga.- Respondió Haruna triste.

-Y si es verdad lo del reportaje, nosotras nos encargaremos de darle su merecido a ese canalla de Endou.- Añadió Touko. Rika se limitaba a asentir.

-¿Y que tenemos que hacer para que no nos echeis a patadas de casa?- Cuestionó Tsunami.

-Mañana, cuando vuelva Endou, le traéis aquí.- Comenzó Touko.

-Después comienzas a hacerle preguntas a Endou sobre "una tal Rushe" y todo lo que hizo en Italia.- Siguió Haruna.

-Y por ultimo, si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, nos dejáis a Endou para nosotras.- Acabó Rika con una sonrisa malévola.

Los tres chicos se miraron por un largo tiempo.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Gouenji frustrado.

-Todo sea para no dormir fuera de mi cama.- Accedió Tsunami un poco asustado por la actitud de las chicas.

-Sigo pensando que tendrían que arreglarlo ellos solos pero... Lo haré.- Se rindió Ichinose.

-¡Gracias chicos!- Gritaron las chicas. Haruna abrazó a Gouenji, Touko le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tsunami y Rika besó a Ichinose en los labios.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, tres chicos que tenían cara de no haber dormido en dos años (...), esperaban impacientes a alguien en el aeropuerto.<p>

-Aun no se como nos han podido convencer...- Decía Gouenji igual de frustrado que el día anterior.

-Eso nos pasa por vivir con nuestras novias.- Opinaba Tsunami pensativo.

-Es verdad.- Reconocía Ichinose. -Pero ya que estamos aquí, vamos a preguntarle un par de cosas a ese chico que viene por ahí.- Dijo mientras señalaba a Endou, el cual corría con una sonrisa en los labios y las maletas en las manos.

-¡Te voy a matar!- Gritó Tsunami al ver a Endou acercarse.

-¡Por tu culpa, por tu culpa!- Repetía Gouenji de la misma forma que Tsunami.

-Mas te vale que todo sea mentira porque sino...- Decía Ichinose con cara de asesino.

-¿Pero que demonios os pasa?- Preguntaba Endou muy asustado, ya que sus tres amigos dejaban ver un aura maligna detrás suyo.

-Tranquilicémonos.- Dijo Gouenji respirando pausadamente.

-Será mejor que vayamos al restaurante a hablar.- Opinó Ichinose

* * *

><p>Al llegar al bar, los tres chicos abordaron a preguntas al pobre (?) Endou. Los tres acabaron muy sorprendidos con todas las respuestas de Endou, tanto que sus ojos se podían comparar con dos platos. Endou por su lado acabó muy avergonzado.<p>

-No me lo puedo creer.- Murmuraban los tres...

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Socorro! ¡Me han quitado la vida! ¡Me han quitado Internet durante dos semanas! ¡Y los exámenes finales del segundo trimestre no me dejan ni dormir! (TT_TT) Suerte que por fin se han acabado. (^_^) ¡Siento muchísimo el retraso! Y tranquilos, no volverá a suceder (espero). Reconozco que este capítulo me ha quedado algo extraño, pero me ha resultado divertido imaginarme a las chicas intentando echar de casa a los chicos.  
>Y en el próximo capitulo... ¡Por fin sabremos si se trata de un malentendido o no! ¡Pero cuidado! Aun queda otro capítulo a parte de ese... Acabo de revisar la información que le pedí a una amiga mía sobre Inazuma Eleven GO y resulta que... Se entrena el cuatro de Mayo con un Endou diez años mayor y... ¡Casado! (aun no se sabe con quien, espero que sea Aki). También han informado que saldrán la mayoría de personajes de las otras temporadas. Estaría saltando de alegría si confirmaran ya que Aki es la mujer de Endou... Pero tendremos que esperar. Bueno, agradezco las Reviews, me animo muchísimo al verlas. ¡Ahora acabo de leer todas las que habéis dejado y soy muy feliz! Y si os ha gustado el capítulo, no dudéis en dejar una. Y bueno, otra vez, Kissiee se va a dormir (mi inspiración aparece por la noche) ¡Hasta mañana!<p>

Ya os lo podéis imaginar, ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen (cada vez que lo recuerda, Kissiee cae en una depresión de cinco minutos).


	3. Chapter 3

_Al llegar al bar, los tres chicos abordaron a preguntas al pobre (?) Endou. Los tres acabaron muy sorprendidos con todas las respuestas de Endou, tanto que sus ojos se podían comparar con dos platos. Endou por su lado acabó muy avergonzado._

_-No me lo puedo creer.- Murmuraban los tres..._

Mientras los chicos hablaban no muy animados, las chicas preparaban una venganza en la casa de Haruna y Gouenji...

-Chicas, ¿No creeis que estais exagerando?- Preguntaba Touko muy sorprendida mirando como Otonashi hablaba por teléfono con cara de miedo y Urabe seguía la conversación.

-Yo creo que es necesario.- Dijo Rika convencida de sus palabras.

-Yo también.- Dijo Haruna cortando la llamada y suspirando. -Kogure y Fudou son los mejores planeando venganzas. Me han dado suficiente material para matar a Endou, literalmente.- Explicó mientras escribía en su pequeña libreta.

-Sigo pensando que si esos dos se unieran, el mundo estaría perdido.- Aseguró Rika. Kogure y Fudou ya daban miedo separados, juntos serian una bomba de relojería.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Touko. -Pero creo que estamos exagerando demasiado, quiero decir, aun no sabemos si es verdad que Endou engaña a Aki.-

-Pero si resulta ser verdad ya estaremos preparadas.- Dijo Otonashi sabiamente.

-¡Necesito olvidarme de tanta maldad! Realmente Kogure y Fudou me dan miedo.- Declaraba Urabe mientras encendía la televisión y comenzaba a cambiar de canal.

-Será mejor que descansemos. Llevamos todo el día con esto.- Dijo Zaizen sentándose al lado de Rika. Poco después Haruna también se sentó. Comenzaron a ver las noticias cuando de pronto...

"-¡Ya es oficial! ¡El joven Endou Mamoru se casa!- Gritaba la misma reportera que había desencadenado todo el problema. -De la afortunada no tenemos ningún dato, pero seguramente es la joven que acompañó al portero en el evento de hace tres semanas, ¡La señorita Rushe!-"

Las chicas se quedaron en shock total. Abrieron la boca como peces fuera del agua.

-Haruna...- Comenzó a hablar Touko. -Vuelve a llamar a Fudou y a Kogure... Esas venganzas no son suficientes.-

Mientras tanto, los chicos seguían con cara de sorpresa mientras miraban a Endou con los ojos realmente abiertos.

-Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría...- Susurraba Gouenji sin dejar de mirar a su ex-capitán.

-¡Dejad de mirarme así! No es culpa mia.- Gritó Endou avergonzado por todo lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Si lo es!- Exclamó Ichinose. -¡Y por eso Aki esta así!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa a Aki?- Preguntó Endou preocupado.

-Se ha enterado de todo, Endou. Y de la peor manera.- Aclaró Tsunami.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Quien ha sido el idiota que se lo ha explicado? ¡La noticia no tenia que salir hasta dentro de dos semanas!- Gritó Endou preocupado.

-¡Tú se lo has explicado!- Gritaron los tres chicos. El portero los miró extrañado.

-Te vieron en la entrega de premios con la tal Rushe y pensaron que era tu novia.- Explicó Ichinose. -¡Así que se lo has explicado tú mismo!-

-Tienes que ir a hablar con ella inmediatamente.- Aconsejó Gouenji.

-Preferiblemente evitando encontrar a nuestras novias por el camino.- Dijo Tsunami con cara de miedo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Endou intrigado.

-No preguntes.- Al ver la cara de confusión que tenia Endou, Ichinose le explicó como tres chicas podían dominar a sus novios con solo cuatro palabras: "Fuera de mi casa".

-Pero ellas no saben lo que os acabo de explicar, ¿No?- Los chicos se volvieron a sorprender al recordarlo y negaron con la cabeza. ¿Realmente eso estaba pasando?

El teléfono de Gouenji comenzó a sonar de repente. Gouenji salió del restaurante para hablar con la persona que estaba llamando. Los demás observaron por la ventana como la cara de Gouenji se ponía morada, amarilla y azul, para luego volver a tener el mismo color de siempre.

-Tenemos un serio problema.- Comenzó a decir Gouenji al volver. Los demás lo miraban temiéndose lo peor. -Kogure me ha dicho que Haruna lo ha llamado dos veces pidiéndole un plan para una venganza, y no solo le ha llamado a él, me ha dicho que Fudou también esta implicado.-

-¡Estas muerto, amigo!- Exclamó Tsunami preocupado por la vida de Endou.

-Dudo que Kogure le haya dado un plan muy violento, pero Fudou...- Ichinose dudó. -Buena suerte compañero.-

-En el fondo te lo mereces.- Dijo Gouenji.

-Pero no es culpa mía que...- Comenzó a decir Endou.

-¡Si que lo es!- Exclamaron los tres a la vez asustando a el portero.

-Aclara las cosas con Aki.- Dijo Ichinose.

-Nosotros te acompañaremos.- Añadió Tsunami.

-Y te cubriremos.- Finalizó Gouenji.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:** Sí, lo sé, soy mala. Tenía pensado destapar todo el "pastel" en este capítulo, pero mi vena malvada no me lo permite (además de que voy corta de imaginación) (TT_TT). Voy a alargar un poco mas el fic, ya que me gusta dejar un poco de intriga. No tengo mucho que decir salvo que La Dama Azul de Konoha podrá encontrar el link de la pagina con información de Inazuma Eleven GO en mi pagina de autor en los próximos días. Agradezco mucho vuestras Reviews. ¡No os olvidéis de dejar una! No tengo mucho que decir así que me voy a dormir (son las cinco de la mañana y hoy entro a clase, voy a dormir en matemáticas) ¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Bueno, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Sus personajes tampoco. ¿Cuando entenderá Level-5 el sufrimiento que conlleva escribir esto cada vez que publicamos?


	4. Chapter 4

_-Aclara las cosas con Aki.- Dijo Ichinose._

_-Nosotros te acompañaremos.- Añadió Tsunami._

_-Y te cubriremos.- Finalizó Gouenji._

Una chica de sonrisa inexistente en los labios empaquetaba sus cosas en grandes cajas. Había decidido volver a Estados Unidos con sus padres, ya que ese piso le traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos y sabía que Endou regresaría en cualquier momento. Una vez empaquetado todo, decidió descansar y encender la televisión. Sin embargo, lo que vio en ella apagó aun mas su sonrisa.

"-¡Ya es oficial! ¡El joven Endou Mamoru se casa!- Gritaba la misma reportera que había desencadenado todo el problema. -De la afortunada no tenemos ningún dato, pero seguramente es la joven que acompañó al portero en el evento de hace tres semanas, ¡La señorita Rushe!-"

Aquella misma noticia que había acelerado la venganza de las chicas ahora también aceleraba en viaje de Aki.

Poco después, tres chicas aparecieron por el umbral de su puerta. Acostumbradas a todas las cajas que habían en el suelo, Haruna, Touko y Rika fueron directamente a abrazar a Aki, la cual se encontraba llorando. Estuvieron un buen rato abrazadas, hasta que el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

-Debe de ser...- Comenzó Otonashi.

-Endou.- Finalizó Urabe.

-¡Vete ya, Aki! ¡Sal por la puerta trasera!- Gritó Zaizen. Pero la chica negó con la cabeza...

* * *

><p>-No abre...- Dijo Tsunami al otro lado de la puerta. -Debe de estar muy triste.-<p>

-Normal...- Susurró Gouenji. Endou cada vez se sentía mas culpable.

-Tranquilo. Te va a escuchar.- Dijo Ichinose seriamente calmando a Endou.

* * *

><p>Rika fue a abrir cuando Aki ya se había ido y se encontró con Gouenji, Ichinose y Tsunami, que venían alrededor de Endou.<p>

-¿Que estáis haciendo?- Preguntó Touko sorprendida.

-¿Que sois? ¿Pitbulls?- Preguntó Rika sarcásticamente.

-Lo estábamos protegiendo.- Reconoció Ichinose.

-¿Por que?- Preguntó Haruna. -No se lo merece.-

-¡No tenemos tiempo para explicarlo todo!- Exclamó Endou preocupado. -¿Donde esta Aki?-

-¿Es que acaso no ves las cajas?- Preguntó Rika enfadada.

-Ya no esta.- Dijo Touko triste.

-Ha vuelto a Estados Unidos.- Aclaró Haruna con la misma tristeza de su compañera.

-¡¿C-como?- Gritó Endou sorprendido. Sus esperanzas se habían reducido a cero.

-¡No puede ser!- Gritó Ichinose. -¡Me prometió que no volvería allí!-

-Te mintió Darling. No soportaba la idea de volver a ver a ese... Y se fue.- Alegó Rika, sin saber como dirigirse a Endou.

-¿Por que habéis dejado que se marchara?- Preguntó Endou enfadado.

-Porque allí le espera un chico que realmente la ama.- Respondió Haruna con un tono soñador.

-Sus padres le han buscado el marido perfecto. A penas llegue a su casa se casará con Mark.- Añadió Touko con una sonrisa.

-¿Mark? ¿Mark Kruger?- Preguntó Ichinose muy sorprendido. -Endou, tenemos un problema. Mark ha estado enamorado de Aki desde que se la presenté en el torneo FFI. A penas llegue, hará lo imposible por casarse con ella.-

-Iré a buscarla e impediré la boda.- Dijo Endou tan preocupado como decidido.

-No vale la pena.- Comenzó Haruna.

-Deja que ella sea feliz.- Continuó Touko.

-Mas feliz de lo que tu seras con "Rushe".- Acabó Rika diciendo con despreció el nombre de la joven.

-¿Con Rushe? ¡Entre ella y yo no hay nada!- Gritó Endou muy enfadado. -Es como una hermana para mi y la novia de Fidio.-

-¡¿Qué?- Gritaron las chicas al unísono. -Pe-pero la reportera decía...-

-El que se casa es Fidio. Creían que me casaba yo porque los acompañe a comprar el decorado para la boda y me vieron en la tienda.- Aclaró Endou dándose por vencido y sentándose en el sofá con una mano en la cara.

-¿Y por que no lo desmentías?- Preguntó Touko, comenzando a sentirse arrepentida por la venganza que había tramado.

-Porque Fidio y Rushe lo quieren ocultar y yo no podía hacer nada.- Aclaró Endou, mientras sentía ganas de llorar. -Además, no es del todo mentira. Tenia la intención de pedirle a Aki que se casara conmigo...- Dijo el chico mientras sacaba una cajita que contenía un anillo precioso con un pequeño diamante en medio y comenzaba a llorar. -La he perdido chicos, la he perdido.-

De repente, se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Aki, que había escuchado toda la conversación, salió de ella llorando. Lo había escuchado todo. Miró a sus amigas, que estaban totalmente sorprendidas por lo que había dicho Endou. Después miro a los chicos, que tenían una sonrisa de alivio. Finalmente miró a el chico que causó todo el sufrimiento de aquellas ultimas semanas. El también la miraba, primero sorprendido, después aliviado y por ultimo esperanzado. Aun seguía con la pequeña caja en las manos. De repente se levantó del sofá.

-Sé que no es el lugar mas romántico del universo y también sé que no es el momento oportuno. Pero si sé que es necesario.- Mientras decía esto, Endou Mamoru se arrodilló frente a su amada. -Kino Aki, tu has estado a mi lado durante siete años y has sido mi novia durante cinco. Pese a haber sido el hombre mas feliz del mundo siendo tu novio, ya no quiero continuar con esto. Creo que siendo tu esposo seré aun mas feliz. Quiero cuidarte toda la vida y amarte hasta convertirme en cenizas. Quiero que mis hijo te llamen mamá y que mis nietos te llamen abuela. Quiero ver una sonrisa tuya que me alegre el día al despertarme y otra que me desee buenas noches al dormir. Kino Aki, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Endou abrió la pequeña caja para enseñarle su contenido a su nueva dueña.

Aki no se lo podía creer. Hacia a penas una hora creía que su novio le había dicho esas palabras a otra chica. Por suerte se equivocó. Ahora estaba segura de que seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo al lado de el amor de su vida.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Exclamó Aki llorando de felicidad mientras dejaba que Endou le pusiera el anillo en el dedo. Después de eso, Endou se levantó para besarla y abrazarla.

Las otras tres chicas, abrazadas a sus parejas aplaudían felices por ellos, mientras que los chicos sonreían y les deseaban lo mejor para el futuro.

Aunque las cosas se tiñan de negro, aunque el engaño se pueda palpar con una mano, el amor no desaparece. 

-¿Como pudisteis pensar que estaba engañando a Aki?- Preguntaba Endou mientras miraba a los seis chicos y a Aki.

-Lo dijeron el la televisión.- Respondió Rika como si fuese normal.

-Que lo digan en la televisión no quiere decir que sea verdad.- Dijo Endou algo cabreado.

-Aun así, la televisión es sagrada, si ella lo dice por algo será.- Se defendió Rika.

-Además, tampoco estaba tan equivocada, al fin y al cabo te vas a casar.- Agregó Gouenji con tono burlesco.

-Y Rushe también.- Dijo Ichinose con el mismo tono que su amigo.

-Aun así... Yo denunciaría a la reportera por fraude.- Dijo Tsunami, haciendo soltar a todos los presentes una carcajada. -No os riáis, lo decía en serio...-

-Por cierto...- Dijo Touko algo avergonzada. -No utilices ni tu pasta dental ni tu champú.-

-Tampoco uses tu toalla.- Dijo Rika, igual de avergonzada que su amiga.

-Ni tus calzoncillos.- Añadió Haruna, incluso mas avergonzada que sus compañeras.

Ante la mirada interrogante de los chicos y de Aki, las chicas siguieron.

-Créenos, lo decimos por tu bien.- Convenció Touko.

-Kogure y Fudou pueden ser muy perversos.- Explicó Rika.

-Y tus calzoncillos son la prueba.- Dijo Haruna.

**¿THE END? ¡Pues no!**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Uff! Realmente me ha costado este capítulo. Como ya comenté en el otro capítulo, voy baja de imaginación. Pues bien, todo es culpa de un concurso de escritura en mi instituto. (En el cual gané el premio al mejor homenaje a Japón ¡PRAY FOR JAPAN!) Pero como ya pasó, no tengo que utilizar la imaginación para nada más que mis fics. Os explico: Se ha creado polémica con la imagen de Aki en el Opening de Inazuma Eleven GO (la cual yo he puesto de avatar), ya que ¡No lleva anillo! Pero tranquilo/as, ya que la madre de Endou tampoco lleva nunca y esta perfectamente casada. Yo he echo mención del "dichoso anillo" para olvidar un poco que en realidad no lleva. Sigo rezando para que Aki sea la mujer de Endou y para no verle ni el pelo a Fuyuka. Lo que si se sabe es que Aki es la vecina de Tenma (el nuevo protagonista) y que saldrá de vez en cuando. La verdad es que estoy más tranquila por ver que al menos saldrá.  
>Sobre el fic, queda un capítulo. Pero la verdad es que estoy dudando de hacer un extra con la conversación que tuvieron los chicos en el bar. Ya veré que puedo hacer. Bueno Kissiee se va a dormir (otra vez). ¡Hasta otra!<p>

Repito y repito (parezco un disco rayado) que, ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto provoca que solo pueda hacer fics de esta pareja tan especial. Que pena...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, antes de nada, pido disculpas por el (enorme) retraso. Aun así, espero que os guste :)**

La luz comenzaba a filtrarse por su ventana. Un rayo de sol rebelde se atrevió a posarse en sus párpados, provocando que la joven emitiera un gruñido y, de un estirón algo torpe, cerrase las cortinas. Tenia que despertarse, pero, recordando la noche que antecedía esa bella mañana, prefirió no hacerlo. ¿Despedida de soltera? Eso fue demasiado para su cuerpo, ya que las tres chicas que se encargaban de organizarla habían contratado a un bailarín un poco sinvergüenza. La "inocente" Otonashi Haruna, algo desorientada por el alcohol que había ingerido, pedía a gritos bailar con el chico, cosa que Urabe Rika, también borracha, no permitió, ya que fue ella la que estuvo toda la noche bailando con él. Zaizen Touko, estuvo riendose toda la noche de cosas sin sentido, gracias a los efectos del alcohol. También habían sido invitadas Raimon Natsumi y Kudou Fuyuka, las cuales, aunque aun estaban celosas por todo lo ocurrido, se lo habian pasado genial bailando y bebiendo con el bailarín. Lo tenía que reconocer, ella también se había emborrachado y eso le provocaba el dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese momento. "Lo que no mata, engorda. Además esta noche es especial ¡Tienes que aprovecharla!" repetían sus amigas una y otra vez. Ahora se arrepentía, cosa que las otras tres chicas también hacían, no solo por el enorme dolor de cabeza que las acompañaba, si no por la enorme reprimenda por parte de sus novios.

Perezosamente, decidió levantarse, mientras recordaba que esa mañana estaba sola. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el baño, para después ir a la cocina. Desayunó, mientras los nervios volvían a entrometerse en sus pensamientos, como hacían cada día desde el momento en que su novio, Endou Mamoru, le había pedido matrimonio. Aunque esta vez fue peor, ya que ese día había llegado. El día en el que Kino Aki pasaba a ser Endou Aki. Se intentó tranquilizar, pero fue imposible. Tenia unas ganas enormes de que llegase el momento.

Al acabar de desayunar, fue directamente a la peluquería, en la cual la estaban esperando Touko y Rika. Después de unas largas horas allí para el maquillaje y el peinado, volvieron a su casa, donde Haruna las estaba esperando con el vestido de novia. Todas estaban muy emocionadas por el acontecimiento que tomaría lugar esa misma tarde.

* * *

><p>Endou Mamoru se encontraba profundamente dormido, al menos hasta que escuchó gritos fuera de su habitación. Se levantó alarmado y miró a su alrededor. Era una de las habitaciones del piso de Gouenji y Otonashi. Se preguntó el por qué de su posición allí y rapidamente recordó aquella palabra que los tenia tan emocionados a todos: Boda. Su boda. Se sentó en la cama, pensando en Aki y en su futuro. Se preguntó como fue su despedida de soltera, ya que la suya no había sido del todo agradable. La bailarina que sus amigos contrataron se puso enferma, así que solo estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato. Asistieron algunos de sus antiguos compañeros y amigos. Por desgracia, en aquella fiesta se podía disparar al aburrimiento, de manera que aquel intento de celebración había acabado antes de lo esperado. De repente volvió a escuchar más gritos. Entreabrió la puerta para encontrarse a un Gouenji Shuuya muy enfadado delante de un muerto viviente, que resultó ser Otonashi Haruna.<p>

-¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con la bebida y mira como apareces en casa!- Gritó Gouenji muy enfadado con su compañera sentimental.

-¡Lo siento! Ya te lo he dicho y repetido cientos de veces.- Alegó Haruna de la misma manera.

Con un sonoro gruñido, Gouenji apartó la cara groseramente, dando a entender que no la perdonaba.

-Escucha Shuu-chan.- Comenzó Otonashi, pronunciando melosamente ese diminutivo que derretía al chico. -La fiesta se me fue un poco de las manos, ¿Me perdonas, por favor?- Con una mirada de cachorro abandonado, Otonashi posó sus brazos en el cuello de Gouenji para darle un beso, el cual él correspondió encantado, dando a entender que la habia perdonado.

-Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.- Avisó el chico cuando el beso se rompió. Otonashi asintió enérgicamente, aliviada.

-Tengo que ir a buscar el vestido de novia de Aki. En seguida vuelvo.- Y dando un corto beso en la mejilla a su novio, Haruna desapareció por la puerta.

Gouenji suspiró, sentándose en el sofá. Mientras, Endou decidió salir de la habitación.

-Te has vuelto muy blando, Shuu-chan.- Dijo Endou, haciendo una pésima imitación de Haruna.

-¡Calla!- Gritó Gouenji, que de repente recordó algo para desviar la atención del moreno. -¿Tú no tendrías que estar preparando tu boda?-

-Solo tengo que ir a buscar el traje, nada más.- Dijo Endou, bastante nervioso. -Despues tendré que ir a la iglesia y... ¿Tu crees que todo saldrá bien?-

-Si no me vuelves a llamar Shuu-chan, sí.- Respondió Gouenji, totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba sentada en un coche, esperando a qué este parase delante de la iglesia. Pensó en las veces que había soñado con ponerse ese vestido blanco, el que la mayor parte de las niñas quieren ponerse una vez en su vida. Ahora ella no tenia que soñar más. Hacía menos de una hora, ella había acabado de ponerse aquel hermoso vestido con el que habia soñado toda su vida. Ahora se dirigía hacía su destino. Veía como sus amigas, las tres con un vestido azul marino puesto, se encontraban nerviosas, al igual que ella. Era normal. Ellas lo habían preparado todo y querian que saliese perfecto.<p>

De repente el coche frenó, dando señal que había llegado a su destino. Los nervios hicieron acto de presencia, formando un nudo en la garganta de la novia. "Todo va a salir bien" era la frase que se repetía en la cabeza de aquellas cuatro chicas, y no solo en las suyas, ya que los chicos se encontraban en la misma situación.

* * *

><p>No podía dejar de mover las manos, abriéndolas, cerrándolas o entrelazándolas. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Devolvía la mirada a todos los presentes. Familia, amigos, antiguos compañeros e incluso rivales estaban reunidos allí, felices por la pareja.<p>

La música comenzó a sonar. Endou Mamoru, sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo gracias a los nervios. Pasaron un millón de recuerdos por su cabeza, algunos buenos y algunos no tan buenos. Respiró profundamente, en un intento por tranquilizarse, pero fue en vano, ya que, al conseguirlo, vio a una figura blanca entrar por la puerta de la iglesia. Su corazon comenzó a latir desbocadamente, síntoma que daba a entender que sus nervios acababan de renacer. Sentía como sus manos comenzaban a soltar cataratas de sudor que bajaban por sus dedos al ver a esa figura acercarse a él, para dejar ver tras el velo a su amada, tenuemente maquilla y más preciosa que nunca.

Por otro lado, Aki sentía la mirada de todos los presentes posarse en ella. Vio a Touko y a Rika caminar delante suyo y a Haruna posarse detrás. Se sonrojó al ver a su futuro marido en el altar, con un esmoquin negro bastante ajustado. Al comenzar a caminar sintió que las piernas le comenzaron a temblar. Vio a todos sus amigos sentados, con una sonrisa en la cara. Entre todos ellos divisó a su amigo de la infancia, Domon Asuka, llorando de emoción. Eso hizo que la joven esbozara una tierna sonrisa ya su amigo lloraba de una manera bastante peculiar, además de que Ichinose intentaba consolarlo, vanamente.

Al llegar al altar, Aki miró a Endou, aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Estas preciosa.- Le susurró Endou en el oído mientras la cogía de la mano.

-Tu también.- Dijo Aki en el mismo tono, presa de los nervios.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Yo también estoy precioso?- Dijo Endou, burlón.

-Sí, lo estas.- Susurró Aki soltando una risa disimulada.

La ceremonia comenzó tranquilamente. El cura dio un sermon bastante extenso, lleno de consejos para la pareja. Todo iba bien hasta que...

-¡Detengan la boda!- Gritó alguien del publico. Todo el mundo miró a Kudou Fuyuka, que en ese momento no sabia exactamente que decir.

-Hija, ¿Tienes algo que decir?- Preguntó el cura, asombrado por la intervención de la chica.

-Emm... Sí... No... Yo solo... Esto...- Fuyuka, mas celosa que nunca, había sido capaz de detener la boda, ahora no sabía como salir del lío en el que se había metido.

-Esta chica tiene valor.- Le susurró Natsumi a Kidou, que se encontraba a su lado. -No se me había ocurrido parar la boda.-

-Será muy valiente.- Comenzó Kidou en el mismo tono que la chica, mirando a Fuyuka, que tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido. -Pero dudo que Endou la perdone facilmente por interrumpir su boda.-

-Yo...- Ante la mirada de todas las personas de la iglesia, solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa. -¿Puede repetir el ultimo trozo? Es que no lo entendí bien.-

-Claro que sí, hija.- Dijo el cura, muy sorprendido. -Pero no hacia falta parar la boda solo para eso.-

Fuyuka rió nerviosamente. No sabia como iba a mirar a Endou después de semejante metedura de pata.

Y así la boda siguió sin ningún otro alboroto. Endou Mamoru y Kino Aki pasaron a ser marido y mujer después de un precioso beso, que desencadenó los gritos de alegría por parte de todos los invitados.

En el banquete de bodas todos los presentes daban sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos a los recién casados. Natsumi no paró de aplaudir a Fuyuka por la admiración que ahora sentía por ella, por otro lado, Fuyuka se encontraba muy deprimida. Midorikawa y Kabeyama acabaron con el banquete a los cinco minutos, pidiendo cada vez mas. Al parecer Touko y Tsunami también habían discutido esa mañana, al igual que Ichinose y Rika, todos por el mismo motivo: La noche anterior. Por suerte, las dos chicas sabían como hacer que los chicos las perdonaran, como Haruna. Estuvieron hablando y bailando hasta que la fiesta finalizó.

Aki salió al enorme balcón de aquel recinto, aun con el vestido de novia puesto. La fiesta estaba a punto de acabar, así que los camareros estaban empezando a recoger y limpiar las mesas. Aun no se lo podía creer. Se había convertido en Endou Aki. Se había casado con el chico de sus sueños. Por fin. La joven no podía dejar de sonreír. No podía imaginarse el futuro que le esperaba. Estaba tan concentrada tratando de imaginarlo mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje, que no reparó en la persona que estaba detrás suyo. Aquella persona la cogió de la cintura y la abrazó. Al sentirlo, la chica saltó del susto y lo miró a los ojos. Era aquella persona que había aceptado ser su marido aquel mismo día.

-Me has asustado, Endou.- Dijo la chica, dándole un suave golpe en el pecho, por el susto.

-¿Por que me sigues llamando Endou?- Cuestionó el chico algo enfadado, soltando un poco el agarre que tenia con la chica. -Llevo cinco años repitiendo que quiero que me llames por mi nombre ¿Y no lo podré conseguir ni siquiera ahora? Deja las formalidades a un lado, ahora estamos casados.-

-Es la costumbre.- Se intentó excusar Aki.

-Pues no me gusta esa costumbre, ya puedes comenzar a llamarme Mamoru.- Dijo el chico, apretando el abrazo.

-De acuerdo, Mamoru.- Susurró la chica en el oído de el joven, provocandole un placentero escalofrío.

-Así me gusta, amor.- Pronunció Endou antes de unir sus labios con los de Aki en un suave beso.

La moraleja de este asunto es que, antes de creer lo que dicen los demás, asegúrate de que sea verdad. También que no se debe parar una boda, al menos sin un buen motivo, pero eso, mas que una moraleja, es un consejo.

**¡FIN! **

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Estoy viva! (creo) Perdón, perdón, perdón (después de otros noventa y siete "perdón" más) ¡Lo siento! El ordenador murió y no lo pude hacer nada en el de la escuela porque de por poco me deja ciega (no es broma, esa cosa tiene algún tipo de alianza con mi oculista), los exámenes me acosaban y encima suspendí dos materias (no sé dibujar ni contar(?)), pero por fin acabó, mi ordenador ha renacido de sus cenizas (?). Explico varias cosas que hace tiempo que quiero explicar: En al temporada GO Aki se sonroja cuando Tenma le pregunta sobre una carta enviada desde América, por eso, los rumores de IchinosexAki en Inazuma Eleven GO han aumentado, aunque también dan a conocer la posibilidad de que sea Endou el que estuvo viviendo en América durante un tiempo, quien sabe. Otra cosa, Level-5 ha sacado a la luz una imagen en la que aparecen algunos de nuestros protagonistas en su forma adulta. Aparecen: Tobitaka, Kogure, Kabeyama, Fubuki, Kidou, Kazemaru, Endou, Gouenji, Natsumi, Aki, Haruna, Kudou y Hibiki. En la serie también apareció Megane así que hay esperanza para que los demás, que no salen en la imagen, aparezcan. He intentado poner esa imagen de avatar, pero no se ve toda. También han informado de una nueva película, esta vez con los personajes de GO titulada: "Inazuma Eleven GO: Kyuukyoku no Kizuna Gryphon" con el estreno fechado el día 23 de diciembre de 2011. Bueno, eso es todo de lo que quería informar. Sobre el fic, he echo una boda al estilo católico, la verdad es que la conozco más, espero que no tengáis ninguna objeción al respecto. Además, tenía que molestar a Fuyuka de alguna manera (^_^'). Tengo un mensaje para Cristy-chan: te debo una review, ya que aun no he tenido tiempo de leer tu fic. En cualquier momento la recibirás, pero aun sigo ocupada y no tengo nada de tiempo (TT_TT). ¡Eso es todo! Espero que me dejéis una review con vuestra opinión! Y repito, siento el retraso.

Bueno, toca decir que, ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (Tengo la ilusión de añadir "Inazuma Eleven GO" en el disclaimer en algún fic)


End file.
